


Wine and Shopping

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Mulled wine, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one where Alec has to go Christmas shopping





	Wine and Shopping

“You’re such a lightweight,” Magnus teased beside him, which caused Alec to giggle. Alec turned to look at Magnus, trying to go for the disapproving look but failing miserably thanks to the adorable face that belonged to his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who he loved. Magnus, his boyfriend. The disapproving face had now been replaced by a big grin. “Alexander, you are the first person I’ve ever known to get drunk on mulled wine.”

“We’re christmas shopping,” Alec protested, holding up all the bags he was holding as evidence. “Surely getting drunk is a necessary for doing to amount of shopping we just did. Plus, it’s christmas. Mulled wine.” He rolled his eyes as Magnus laughed at him again. Rude.

“Articulate as ever, Alexander. But no, it is not a necessary. We may have done a lot of shopping, but mundanes do this every year. As do I. I cannot believe you haven’t done this big shopping trip thing before.” They were still walking, which meant Alec had to concentrate on dodging other people, listening to Magnus, and not falling flat on his face. “What did you do before? ”

“I bought Jace, Max, and Izzy’s presents all in one go, of course. But that was it. I didn’t buy anyone else presents.” He didn’t have any friends back then, Alec remembered. He did now, though. They may have been super annoying all the time, but Alec did kinda love them. Not that he was ever going to let them know. “Three people. Not…” Trailing off, Alec realised there was no way he could manage the brainpower of counting the number of friends he'd bought presents for.

“I get it.” Magnus glanced up at him and smiled. It was such a beautiful smile that for a second Alec stopped thinking about the heavy bags on his arms or the excess numbers of mundanes around. Instead, he concentrated on Magnus’ smile. Really, why wasn't it one of the Natural Wonders of the World?

And then he tripped, almost falling over.

And Magnus burst out laughing.

“Shuddup,” Alec muttered, straightening himself up. Mundanes were also sniggering under their breath- but Alec found himself not minding too much. Which showed that he was definitely drunk. “It wasn't my fault.”

“Oh, so whose fault was it, Alexander?” Magnus was rolling his eyes at him. “The pavement? Gravity? Your boots that seem to be able to keep you upright on a mission?”

“On a mission I'm not carrying shopping bags!” Alec retorted.

“No, but you are wearing gear, and holding multiple heavy weapons, and fighting literal demons. Come on, Alexander.”

“Fine,” he gave up. Not that he really minded. He was on a shopping trip with Magnus Bane- his boyfriend- near to Christmas. That was nearer than Alec had ever got to living a normal life before. And it was pretty good. He could hardly believe that he would even be celebrating Christmas with Magnus. Alec was able to celebrate Christmas with the man he loved.

Maybe Christmas miracles were actually a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) 
> 
> Another one that's short, sorry! Still, I liked it. Cute, right? And just a little bit of fun.
> 
> Comment below and let me know if I'm wrong or right! 
> 
> Also- as usual- take a look at my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en) I post either a sneak peak or title reveal everyday of December that I don't post a fic on here!


End file.
